


Cold Heat

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: Sequel to Wolfsbride's 'Snowed In'.They're still in the safe house... and still generating heat.
Relationships: James Bond/Female M, James Bond/M, James Bond/M | Olivia Mansfield
Comments: 8
Kudos: 22





	Cold Heat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snowed In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998871) by [Wolfsbride](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride). 



M slowly moves toward wakefulness conscious of a warmth between her thighs, coupled with a delicious mix of sensations.

Arousal. Pleasure.

It’s been a number of years since she’s felt either.

The soft drag of a warm tongue.

She moans softy, and her eyes flutter open.

Yes, it’s been a while.

She glances down her body to find James Bond stretched out on the bottom half of the mattress, his head between her legs, his mouth against her pussy.

“Christ!” M swears when she feels his tongue dart inside her.

James raises his head, then, and grins at her. “Morning, M,” he says, then returns to feasting on her.

M inhales sharply, her head falling back against the pillow as he drags his tongue firmly over her clit, licking the sensitive knot several times before closing his lips over it and sucking hard. One of his arms is wrapped around her thigh, the fingers of his hand holding her open for his questing mouth. 

His other hand…

…she moans again.

His other hand is between her thighs as well, his fingers teasing her with light touches, tracing the opening of her sex without going inside.

“James,” she whimpers in frustration. 

She doesn’t know how long he’s been going down on her, but it has to have been for a while, because she feels as if she’s on the verge of cumming, and she wants and needs to feel him inside her. Wants and needs that push to fall into the well of bliss he has created.

“James, please,” M begs, lifting her hips, pressing herself against his mouth.

She feels him smile against her; feels his teeth scrape lightly over her clit before he slides two thick fingers inside her. “Yess…” she hisses, as he pumps them in and out of her.

“So fucking good,” James murmurs against her in between licks. 

When he adds a third finger, a very unladylike grunt escapes her as she clenches around them, crying out when he crooks them inside her, rubbing against the sensitive spot within she’d long thought dead. 

“James!”

Her orgasm takes her unaware, roiling over her in a hot wave of delicious sensation that leaves her body writhing in ecstasy. His tongue is relentless, continuing to lick her clit. Closing her eyes, M lets herself drown in the pleasurable sensations.

She gasps as she cums again.

Her body humming, M feels James give her pussy a deep kiss, his tongue plunging deep inside her, and then he’s gone. For a moment she feels bereft, empty, but then she hears him shift on the bed.

She’s aware nothing more can happen, that he can’t fuck her properly as she no longer gets wet enough, and certainly not wet enough to take him inside her; having held him in her hands the night before, she knows she couldn’t take him and feels a twinge of regret, knowing just how satisfying having his cock inside her would be.

M keeps her eyes closed, waiting for James to stretch out beside her; waiting to feel his hand between her thighs once more; waiting to take his cock in her hand and bring him off. It’s still not enough, for either of them, she knows, but it will do until they get back to London and get some lube.

Oh, she thinks, when she feels his knees brush against hers. He’s going to lie on top of her, nestle his prick against her pussy and get himself off that way, as he almost did last night. She smiles, relishing the idea of his body over hers as he uses her in that fashion, and draws her legs up.

“M,” James rasps, and she opens her eyes to find him hovering over her, braced on one arm.

His eyes are dark, the brilliant blue smoky with arousal, lust, and something else she’s not ready to give name to in this moment. 

“James?” Her eyes grow wide when she feels the head of his cock nudging at her entrance.

“Trust me,” he tells her, then slowly begins to push inside, stopping when his cock head breaches her.

“Oh god,” M whimpers. 

“All… all right?” he asks, his voice rough.

M breathes deeply and nods. “Oh yes. More. Give me all of you, James.”

He flashes her a grin, then presses forward until his cock is fully inside her. “Fuck,” he groans, resting his forehead against hers.

“James.”

It feels so good. _He_ feels good. So fucking good, M thinks, feeling his cock stretching her.

This. This is what she wanted last night. What they both had wanted.

M slides her hands up his arms, resting one on his shoulder, the other she curls around the back of his head, and pulls his mouth to hers. She kisses him hungrily, deeply, tangling her tongue with his, moaning deep in her throat as he kisses her back with the same intensity.

After several minutes, James pulls his mouth from hers, and stares down at her, panting for breath. M holds his eyes, that something else still heating his gaze, warming her with its intensity. The hand in his hair, slips down to cradle his cheek, as she whispers his name.

He smiles and gently rolls his hips against her.

“Oh god,” she moans, and reflexively clenches around him.

“Fuck!” James swears, and closes his eyes. “You keep that up and this won’t last long.”

She chuckles, then gasps when he rocks against her with a groan. M smiles and lightly scratches his temple. “Fuck me, James.”

James grins, then ducks his head to kiss her hard as he begins to move inside her. “Christ, M, you feel so fucking good,” he murmurs against her lips, as he continues to move slowly. 

“So do you.”

“So hot, so tight. Fuck, M!”

Trailing her hand down his side to grasp his arse, M squeezes the firm cheek. “Harder, James! I want to feel you deeper.”

James gives her bottom lip a gentle bite, then pushes himself up onto his arms. “Yes, ma’am,” he says with a grin and slowly withdrew until just the head of his cock was still inside her.

He stopped.

“James!”

M watches James’ nostrils flare; feels the twitch of his cock inside her at her order, then before she can draw another breath, he thrusts hard back inside her.

“Yes! Oh yes, James! Just like that,” she cries, arching into every drive of his hips as he moves in and out of her, clenching around his cock with each plunge, her nails biting into the cheek of his arse. 

M revels in the feeling of James moving inside her. She’s wanted him for longer than she’d care to admit, and his revelation last night as they’d huddled together beneath the blankets to keep warm, coupled with feeling his prick swell against her, had been her undoing. She’d finally given in to her lust.

It had been good. 

But this right now, James fucking her, was much better.

“Harder, James!”

“Yes, ma’am!”

“Mmm… just like that!” M bites her bottom lip, soft whimpers escaping her.

“Fuck, M!” James grunts, as he pounds into her.

After several, extremely pleasurable minutes, she pushes against his chest. “Stop. James, stop.”

He does, confusion on his face when she tells him to pull out. “M?” he asks, even as he withdraws his cock from her pussy.

She flashes him a smile, then quite nimbly and carefully shifts and turns on the bed so that she’s on her hands and knees in front of him. Looking back over her shoulder at him, she gives him a sultry smile and lifts a delicate brow.

“Fuck me,” James whispers, his cock throbbing when M laughs softly.

“Well, what are you waiting for? I want you back inside me, James.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

James reaches out, runs his hands over the cheeks of her arse before he leans down to place a kiss to the base of her spine. 

M’s breath catches at the gesture, the intimacy of it. She is saved from thinking any further on it when she feels his hands grab hold of her hips, and hears him shuffle closer. Seconds later, she feels his cock sliding back and forth between the cheeks of her arse.

“Christ, you’re a tease,” she growls.

James laughs and playfully slaps her arse. “Never.” Grasping his cock in his hand, he puts himself into position. “I would never tease you.”

Expecting him to simply thrust into her, M is surprised when he slowly eases inside her. Her back arches and she pushes back against him. “Mmm, oh yes,” she moans once he is buried to the hilt inside her. 

James leans over her and kisses his way up her spine to her ear, and whispers in a gruff voice, “You feel so good around my cock, M.”

“Feels good having your cock inside me,” she responds. “Now, would you be so kind as to use it.”

Laughing, James nips her shoulder, then straightens up. Holding tight to her hips, he begins to move; slowly withdrawing then sliding back into her again, and again. 

“James…”

“Let me enjoy this, M,” James says, keeping his slow, steady pace. “Do you know how long I have wanted this?”

“Yes, I do.”

M glances back at him and their eyes meet.

James stills as they stare at each other, the heat between them growing. 

“James,” she whispers his name again and pushes back against him, squeezing her inner muscles.

He nods and resumes thrusting into her.

“Yes,” she hisses, closing her eyes and hanging her head, concentrating on the feeling of his cock gliding in and out of her sex. “So good, James.”

“Oh yeah.” He grips her hips firmly as he continues to steadily move within her. “God, M…”

M’s fingers curl in the sheet as she presses back, meeting each of James’ thrusts. A soft hum escapes her when she feels his hand stroke her back, then she moans when he reaches around to grasp her breast. Her back arches as he fondles the large mound and teases her nipple with gentle pinches and tugs.

She whimpers when he stops moving. “James?”

His other hand slips beneath her, cupping her other breast, as he leans over her, pressing his chest to her back. “I love your tits,” he breathes hotly against her ear. “They’re massive,” he repeats his words from last night, as he holds them in his hands, amazed again at how even with his large hands, he can barely contain them. He thumbs her nipples. “I can’t begin to tell you how many times I’ve dreamt of laying my cock between them.”

M groans and clenches around him as images of James straddling her, his cock gliding between her breasts fills her mind. 

“You’re thinking about it, aren’t you?” 

“Yes.” She feels him smile against her shoulder.

“So, you’d let me?” He squeezes her breasts as he rolls his hips against her.

“Yes,” she hisses.

He kisses her shoulder. “Thank you.” 

“James,” M moans as he continues to gently rock his hips against her, his hands continuing to play with her breasts. “James, I…” her voice trails off as she feels the fluttering of another orgasm.

“I know.” James gently bites her shoulder. “Hold on.” He laves the bite with his tongue, as he releases her breasts, then wraps his arms around her, holding her close.

“Oh, oh god, James,” she groans, when he sits back on his haunches, pulling her with him so that she’s straddling his thighs, shifting the angle of his cock inside her. M circles her arse against him, clenching her inner muscles around his prick at the same time.

“Fuck, M!” James swears, dropping his forehead to rest against the base of her neck. His hands stroke over her thighs, her sides, her stomach, before finally cupping her breasts once more. “I can’t stop touching you,” he says, rolling her nipples between his fingers.

M grasps his right hand, and draws it down between her thighs. “Touch me, James. Make me cum,” she tells him, guiding his fingers to her clit, using them to rub the sensitive nub.

“So fucking sexy,” he growls, as she continues to manipulate her clit with his fingers. He begins to thrust up into her.

“Yes. Oh yes, James,” she cries, the pulses of her orgasm beginning to grow, her hand still covering his as it works between her thighs. She reaches up to cover his hand on her breast, holding him to her as she begins to rock into his thrusts.

“Cum for me, M,” he tells her, increasing the pressure on her clit. “I want to feel you cum around my cock.”

“James.” The pleasure begins to ripple through her body. “Oh…”

“Cum,” James whispers, then bites her shoulder again.

M gasps, then screams her pleasure, her head falling back against James’ shoulder as she cums hard, her body shuddering violently in his arms as her orgasm rips through her.

James releases her breast to wrap his arm around her chest, holding her against him as she continues to shake. He groans as her cunt spasms around his cock, and continues to rub her clit and thrust up into her. “Fuck, you’re glorious when you cum,” he tells her, nuzzling her temple.

“Hmm…” she hums, stilling his hand as her body begins to calm. She can feel his cock throbbing inside her, feel the tension in his body, his need to cum. “James,” she murmurs, tightening her inner muscles around his cock.

“M…” he nips her again, and thrusts up hard into her.

M chuckles, and before she realizes what’s happening, James’ cock is slipping from inside her as he lifts her off his lap. The next thing she knows, she is on her back on the mattress with James kneeling between her legs. She licks her lips at the sight of his cock, standing rigidly against his abdomen, glistening with her cream.

She crooks her finger at him.

James grins, then surges forward, bracing himself above her, his cock rubbing against the mound of her pussy.

Smiling up at him, M reaches between them to curl her fingers around his prick. She strokes her hand up and down his length a couple times before guiding him into position. With a groan, James drives his cock into her, burying himself fully with one thrust.

“Oh god,” he groans, pressing his face into the pillow beneath her. 

M hums softly as his body covers hers, the heat of his skin scorching hers. She runs her hands down and up his back, feeling the tension in his body as he fights to not simply pound into her. 

The thought sends a shiver of delight through her.

She wants to feel him give in to his desire, wants to feel him lose control.

M presses her lips to his ear, and whispers in a hot breath, “Fuck me, James. I want to feel you cum.”

James groans again, turning his head to nip her ear as he unconsciously against her. “I’m not going to last long.”

“I know.” She threads her fingers in his hair, makes a fist, then tugs.

He lifts his head to meet her gaze.

“You’ve more than taken care of me. It’s your turn. Fuck me, James.” She watches his eyes darken with lust at her words, and smiles as she wraps her legs around him. “Do I need to make that an order, 007?”

James grins. “No, ma’am,” he replies, then ducks his head to kiss her as he begins to rock against her.

They moan into each other’s mouths.

With a gentle tug on her bottom lip, James ends the kiss and pushes himself up onto his arms. He withdraws his cock, then thrusts back inside her.

Over and over, his cock pistons in and out of her.

M watches James’ face as she fights against his release; his clenched jaw, his closed eyes, and reaches out to stroke his chest. “Cum, James,” she says, lightly scratching his nipples.

He shakes his head. “Not without you,” he grunts.

“It’s all right, James. You’ve already taken care of me. It’s your turn. Cum. Cum for me.”

He continues to drive into her.

“007!”

“Fuck!” James yells, plunging deep one last time, his cock swelling within her as he cums. “Oh fuck,” he moans again, his body shuddering as he sinks into her embrace, mumbling her name.

M wraps her arms around him, holding him close as she rubs her cheek against his hair. She revelled in the feeling of his weight on her, his cock slowly softening inside her, and his heart pounding wildly in his chest. 

“Fuck, M.” He turns his head to nibble her ear lobe. 

“I think, under the circumstances, you should call me Olivia.”

She feels him smile before he raises his head to meet her eyes. There’s a tenderness coupled with that other emotion in the blue depths as he whispers, “Olivia.”

“And I promise not to have you killed.”

A wide grin splits his face as he chuckles. “Good,” he says. “I’d hate to not be able to do this again.” He rocks against her.

“Speaking of,” M begins with a soft moan. “How did you… even going down on me for a longer period of time, I know I would not have been wet enough to take you.”

James grin grows, then he ducks his head to brush a kiss over her lips before he withdraws his now flaccid cock from inside her, and rolls off her. He sits up and M watches as he reaches for the blankets piled up at the foot of the bed. It’s then she realizes she’s not freezing, that it is actually comfortable in the safe house’s bedroom.

“James?”

He pulls the blankets up over them as he lies back down beside her, and pulls her into his arms. “I woke up earlier, and decided to give the generator another look. As I was getting dressed, I found this,” he held up a small tube, “in my inner jacket pocket.”

A small laugh escapes her at the annoyed look that passes over his face.

“It’s not funny.”

“Yes it is,” she replies. “And quite flattering, really.”

“How so?”

M shifts, stretching her body out on top of his. “I excited you that much that you forgot you had the lube.”

James opens his mouth to reply, then closes it and shrugs. “Yeah, pretty much.”

M shakes her head fondly. “What am I going to do with you?”

“Well, give me a few more minutes…” He waggles his eyebrows at her.

“You’re not seri… oh!” she gasps, feeling his cock stir against her.

James grins. “Told you. You have that effect on me.”

A slow, sexy smile curls M’s lips. “How much lube do we have?”


End file.
